


Welcome to Austenland

by polikszena



Category: Austenland (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Austenland AU, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polikszena/pseuds/polikszena
Summary: Rey has found herself a new summer job: she is going to be a servant in Austenland, a Jane Austen-themed holiday resort. Arriving to the English countryside, she meets Finn, who will also work there, but as an actor.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Austenland

**Author's Note:**

> This was a totally random idea that came up in a chat conversation. There might be more of this later.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a university student – especially if she is not a wealthy one – needs a summer job. And she found one like no other. The late June breeze hit Rey as she got off the bus in the middle of nowhere, in the heart of the British countryside. Looking around she couldn’t see any houses, only trees and bushes. The sole sign of civilization was this lonely bus stop.

She watched the bus going away without noticing that she wasn’t alone. Another passenger got off the bus, too: a young black man now staring at the scenery with his mouth open.

“Amazing!” he exclaimed.

Rey startled, hearing his voice, letting out a small shriek, as she wasn’t expecting company. She thought she would be the only new employee.

“Sorry,” the young man said when he noticed her as well. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, I just didn’t see that others got off the bus, too,” she explained.

“Off to Austenland?” he asked.

“Yes. You, too?”

He nodded then he held out his hand.

“I’m Finn. Nice to meet you.”

“Rey,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Austenland was a Jane Austen-themed holiday resort in the British countryside, where the guests could experience what the country life could be in the Regency era and they could have a romance like in a Jane Austen novel with one of the actors. They could choose between different packages: from copper to platinum, depending on the price – the higher ones included more fancy costumes and extra activities such as whist lessons.

“Are you a guest?” Finn wondered.

Despite Rey wasn’t a big fan of Austen’s books – she read them, liked them, but did not fall for Mr Darcy -, seeing the advert that Austenland was looking for new staff members for the summer, she decided to apply.

“No way,” she shook her head. “I would never have enough money even for the copper package. I’m a servant. And you?”

“Captain Samuel Finlay at your service,” Finn introduced himself with a theatrical bow. “Started as a mere sailor and worked my way up to become an officer for the British Royal Navy.”

“So you’re one of the actors,” Rey stated.

“It’s more interesting than being a bartender in a pub or a coffee shop,” he shrugged.

“And certainly pays better,” Rey added.

They heard the clatter of hoofs and a horse carriage came out of the forest to take them to Austenland.

As they were standing between the marble columns of the enormous hall, Rey had never felt so out of place before, wearing her denim shorts and trainers. They didn’t go well with this enormous Georgian country house. She threw a glance at Finn, who had the same expression on his face as his clothes didn’t fit this environment either.

“I’ll leave you to General Hux,” Poe, the coachman told them, supressing a small laugh when pronouncing the general’s name. “If you need anything, just ask me,” he added. “Good luck!”

He patted both on the back, then walked out of the house. _General Hux?_ Rey and Finn exchanged a quick look in wonder.

“DAMERON!” they heard a cry from the corridor. A pale, ginger man in a British Napoleonic uniform rushed into the hall, on the edge of a nervous breakdown. “How many times do I have to tell you that the doormat is not for decoration?!”

Rey looked down and saw a line of muddy footprints Poe had left on the floor. Remembering his chuckle at the mention of the General, she had the suspicion that he purposely forgot to wipe his feet before entering the house.

“Mud and dirt!” Hux cried. “Someone has to clean this up!” That was the moment he noticed the new recruits in the hall. “Oh my God, what are you wearing? Why haven’t you changed into your uniforms yet?”

“We’ve just got off the bus,” Finn said. “Sir.”

“And we don’t know where to go,” Rey added.

“Oh, yes, right,” he agreed, still trying to pull himself together after the shock caused by the mud on the floor. “Well, you need to change as soon as possible. After that I will tell you everything you need to know about this place.” He smiled at them, but it was rather forced and awkward than convincing. “Welcome to Austenland.”


End file.
